


Goodbyes are Always a Bitch

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot were Cas dies and Dean mourns. But Cas comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes are Always a Bitch

Castiel sighed and bit his lip hard as he held back tears. He never thought he'd go out this way… he never thought one of his own brothers would come for him and stab him with an angel blade. As his grace slowly leaked out from the wound he fished his outdated flip phone from his trench coat pocket and dialed the only person he wanted to see right now with shaky fingers.

It rang once… twice… three times. Cas began to feel his heart weigh down heavier at the reality that Dean just wasn't going to pick up this time. That he'd never be able to talk to the hunter again. That in his last moments he'd have to listen to Dean's voicemail. Oh well, at least Castiel would be able to hear his gruff voice one more time before the lights went out.  
When suddenly, Dean answered, “Hello”

“Dean…” Cas choked out, his voice began to fade and become scratchy as he strained to use it. 

Dean's voice immediately changed as he realized who had called him, “Cas?! Where are you? Are you okay???”  
Castiel chuckled at his hunter, he knew he'd be worried. After all Cas had been gone for a few days on a case. “Dean I-” the angel's voice was cut off by a coughing fit. His lungs clenching and blood with bits of grace spewing from his mouth. His throat burned and Dean's shouting voice came from the other side of the phone.  
“Cas!? What the Hell is going on? Buddy I can't help if I don’t know what's wrong.”

After Castiel's coughing fit subsided the tears began to leak out of his already stinging eyes, “Dean I don't have much time to say this but I fear I'm dying. One of the angels came up behind me and stabbed me with an angel blade.”

“Where are you? Me and Sam are getting in the Impala right now.”

“I'm in a warehouse a few miles away from the bunker… I don't think you'll make it in time.” Cas knew very well that the brothers could never make it in time. If they were speeding it would only take them a minute or so but the angel could feel his grace starting to fade like a rose wilting.

“No, No! Just hang on buddy we'll be right there.”

“Dean I want you to know how much you mean to me, you have taught me how to be human. How to love… but now I think it's time for me to fall into an eternal sleep. Thank you for everything.”

“No Cas, please don't say that. Just hold on a little while longer. We're almost there. I need you- I need you to stay alive for me.” Dean didn't even try to hide the fact that tears were streaming down his face. 

Castiel curled in on himself as another wave of pain crashed over his body. He pressed a shaking hand to his flesh wound and pulled it back only to reveal a light blue liquid that was his very essence. 

He squeezed his eyes tight and imagined the sound of the Impala's purr. Funny, that's not at all what he thought he'd imagine. In his mind's eye he heard Dean's shouting, panicked and scared. But it was distant and cold. All of the sudden the shouts became louder and clear. Cas felt someone shake his shoulder as if willing him to wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up… wake up, “Wake up! Cas please wake up!”

 

The angel slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the bright green ones staring back at him. He smiled softly and whispered, “I didn’t think you'd make it.”

“I'm here now that's all that matters.” Dean glanced down at Castiel's flesh wound and tears sprung to his eyes. He looked back into the angel's eyes, “You're gonna be fine. I promise.”  
It sounded more like Dean was trying to convince himself. Tears streamed down his face. Cas didn’t know how much Dean truly cared about him until this moment. Castiel found that he didn't care anymore, he needed to say it, even if it was just once “ I didn't know what love was until I met you, Dean Winchester. I didn't know I could feel. But I do and it hurts. It hurts so bad that the only reason I'm able to say this is because I'm on my deathbed. I love you. I love you so much. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks. It's always been you. Only you.”

Dean smiled sadly and a broken sob left his body unwillingly, “I love you too Cas. I'm gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” Castiel began to feel his heart slow down and he knew that he had mere seconds left, “Find me in the next life. Love me there too.”

“I will Cas. I just hope it doesn't take me this long to admit it.” Dean laughed through his tears.

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel softly, “I need you. Forever and always.”  
Castiel closed his eyes and took his last breath, drifting off into oblivion. 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

Castiel's wings scorched the floor when he died. Barely missing Dean.  
Dean wept as he held his angels limp body. He wept because he lost someone else he loved. He lost his soulmate. He wept because he never got to kiss Cas more than once. He thought he was broken before… but now, what little heart he had left broke into a thousand pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I can make a sequel if enough of you want it.


End file.
